What are you searching for?
by Dokusatsu Yuiitsumo
Summary: 200 years after a catastrophic outcome in the winter war against Aizen, 3 Arrancar's are sent on a mission that will drudge up past horrors, and throw their temporary peace into chaos once again. M for later chapters and violence. OC characters.
1. Monsters are Created

_**What are you searching for?**_

Warning! Spoiler Alert! If you haven't read the most recent manga, read on at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters.

_·_

Fake Karakura town had turned into a pile of blood and rock. The bodies of all the captains were strewed about. Most already dead and fading, if they were still there at all. Tousen had been killed by his predecessor, and Gin had been killed by Matsumoto Rangiku, who then followed suit when she had succumbed to her own fatal injuries. The silence was deafening.

_·_

Ichigo whipped his head around just in time to block the downward strike that would have tore straight through his body. Tensa Zangetsu shook in his hand as he gathered his reiatsu into his zanpakutou.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo's voice ripped through the silence on the battle field as he threw Aizen backwards with his attack. Only to have his own back suddenly gush blood into the air behind him.

"How utterly disappointing Ichigo-kun. I had the highest hopes for you, but it's no matter." The smugness in Aizen's voice was thick as he took the time to look behind him at the destroyed Fake Karakura town.

"Because you see Ichigo, I have already gained what I've desired. Take a look around! All of your friends are down for the count, all of your comrades have challenged God in order to protect their miniscule ideals!-"

"YOU ARE NOT GOD AIZEN!" The Substitute Shinigami's cry echoed off the destroyed ruins that held all his bleeding friends.

He burst forward and attacked Aizen with renewed anger and pain. The traitor just sighed and leaned away from the blade, every strike so close to cutting him, but never fast enough.

"If I am not god, then why do I have the power to destroy those who govern the dead?" Aizen kicked Ichigo's blade to the left, leaving him wide open."Hadou #4 Byakurai."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried to use the power behind Aizen's kick to maneuver away from the devastating beam of energy, it missed his heart but ripped his left arm off completely. His pain filled screams sounding more hollow then they should.

_·_

Urahara coughed up blood as he shakily pushed himself up out of the rubble. Sensing, and hearing, Ichigo fighting he started to walk towards the battle, Benihime hanging in-between falling, and staying in his weak grip.

'I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san, I should never have gotten you into this. Your still young. No matter how much you've been through. Please forgive me, if we ever make it out of here.' Urahara's thoughts pounded in his mind as he closed his injured eye and aimed at the fighting pair. "This is the best I can do, maybe it'll help you, my orange haired student. Bakudou #63 Sajo Sabaku!"

The winding chains whipped around Aizen without any trouble, only to completely shatter as soon as he moved.

Isshin had lost almost all his powers as of now. The long wait before using them had slowly drained them away. Struggling to even remain standing under his own sons pressure.

"Move out of the way! Kisuke!" Isshin yelled from a couple hundred feet away.

A massive kidou spell started to rampage it's way from Aizen towards Urahara. He turned to his old friend and gave him a tired smile. "Not today, Isshin-san. I think now would be a nice time to...retire. Yeah, that sounds nice." His eyes closed and he was engulfed by the massive explosion that followed.

Isshin picked up an unconcious Yoruichi and shunpo'd away as best as he could manage with his injuries. His back and forearms still getting charred by the destructive energy.

_·_

Aizen grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt, only to be restrained by the humble candy makers kidou.

His eye's tilted towards Urahara as he shattered the chain with a simple flick of his wrist. "A weak and desperate move. Your finished." Aizen lifted his palm to aim, taking a second to consider the pro's and con's, then fired. "Hadou #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raihou." A resounding screech followed the attack as it decimated another sector of the fake karakura town. A pillar of dust rising from the crater.

Ichigo's tears flowed freely as he let his head bow down, the pain being too much to bear. "Why... why..." He whispered softly.

"Why?" Aizen questioned. Grabbing Ichigo's throat in a vice grip he lifted him up higher into the air. "Why are creatures of the night feared? Why are men born, but monsters created? Why does power always come with a price? I can't answer these for you my failed little project."

Ichigo's eyes widened, trying to keep the bleeding from his now non-existent left arm in check. "What the hell are you talking about Aizen?"

The look in Aizen's eyes made him seem genuinely concerned, but the look was ruined by the smirk that was plastered onto his face permanently. "Oh of course. I'm terribly sorry, I must not have mentioned it." His smirk widened as he leaned into Ichigo's ear, breathing softly. "Remember what I said about monsters being made, Ichigo?"

The substitute shinigami started to shiver as his life began to ebb away from him, along with his blood, and his determination.

The former 5th squad captain began to chuckle. More to himself then anything. Dropping Ichigo as he opened the Senkaimon to Soul Society. Looking over his shoulder he called out to the falling teen. "Take a brief second to watch your short life flash before your eyes. You were the monster all along, and I bet if you think really hard, you'll know who created you."

As Aizen walked through the gate, Ichigo screamed into the dead silence once more. A scream of pure sadness, that enveloped the entire area in his despair soaked reiatsu.

_·_


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters.

_·_

**200 Years later**

The sands of Hueco Mundo shifted and blew across the porcelain desert in a dull display of loneliness. Only the occasional hollow roaming either above the sands or through them. An explosion shook the desert and forced it to open from below, revealing several cloaked figures jumping up from the newly made entrance to the lower depth's of Hueco Mundo before it closed, leaving several Gillian to be crushed into nothing by the encroaching sands.

The figures began running across the desert, the shortest figure speaking first among the three of them.

"Do you think that blowing up several adjuchas in a fit of anger is a good idea!" He questioned vehemently.

"If they hadn't become such a nuisance I wouldn't have had to remove them. It was their own undoing." Said the unemotional women that had brought upon his headache.

The tallest of the figures began to laugh wildly as they all removed their cloaks.

The shortest of them was a younger boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had several facial scars, and his face was turned down slightly in a frown. His hollow mask was wrapped around the inside of his right ear like an earpiece, hidden by some of his hair most of the time.

The woman had a darker skin tone then the boy, but it was more of a tan. Her hair curtained one side of her face and down past the middle of her back, having a slight reddish tint to it. Her hollow mask being perched on the hidden side of her face like a broken Noh mask. Bright green eyes made her all the more intimidating, always calculating. Her expression was very stoic, but held within a hidden glee at killing just for the fun of it.

The last was an unshaven older man. He had a broad shoulders and a mess of hair, annoyingly forcing itself in front of his eyes every five seconds. His smirk showed several of his canines, all of which were part of his hollow mask, and his eyes were inverted, black sclera, and steel gray iris's completed his disturbingly intimidating image.

Blue eyes shifted away from his comrades and muttered something about women and hormones.

"You need to shave soon Tsutsu-san. Your starting to look like a bum." Said the stoic woman running next to him. Hearing this the younger boy elbowed her in the side, resulting in a childish whine and a glare.

"Why'd you hit me Hooker-KUN!" Emphasizing the kun as she continued to glare at him.

"That's because your being annoying! Leave Tsutsu alone, he can shave or not shave. It makes no difference." He started to slow down as they neared Las Noches, then stopping completely he wheeled around on her.

"AND MY NAME IS KAGAI DAMNIT!"

The girl danced and plea-aied away from the boys fierce kicks and stuck out her tongue, all with a straight face. What they didn't notice was that their other comrade was already at the entrance of Las Noches and was tired of waiting for them.

"Oi! Nagasumi! Kagai! Hurry the hell up you two or I'm not waiting!" Tsutsu smirked as he heard them running and cussing behind him, trying to be ahead of one another, but also trying to show that they didn't care who was first. It was a very amusing sight.

"Damn it Nagasumi you-"

Tsutsu waved him quiet, with the help of a burst of reiatsu as they started walking. "It doesn't matter what she did, I'm just tired and want to go to sleep. Maybe ask that one purple haired chick out...mmmm oh yeah."

Tsutsu's daydreams were cut short as both people behind him kicked his legs out from under him and kept walking. He layed there for a second before using sonido to go down the hall.

"Last one there has to wash our backs for a week! OKTHANKSBYE!" With that he pushed on forward leaving them in the dust.

_·_

Tsutsu burst through the door to him and his comrades room. Only to find that they were already there.

"BULL! There's no way you beat me I had a head start what the fuck!" Tsutsu ranted as he smashed his head against the door frame.

It was Nagasumi that stepped forward, or at least, tilted her head in his direction.

"In your haste Tsutsu, you ran right past our door once Las Noches changed the hallway directions on you. We've been here since we got back."

Tsutsu could hear Kagai snickering on the couch behind whatever book he was reading. "Screw this! I'm sleeping. I'll talk to you two later got it?" He was only halfway to his room when Kagai called out to him from his place on the couch.

"I'm feeling a little dirty, I wonder if I should take a shower or something. Hmmm. Maybe get someone to wash my back, hmmmm, aaaah, hmmm. Oh! Hey Tsu!-"

"FORGET IT!" He slammed his door closed and silence filled the room, it was then that Kagai decided to laugh so hard that he almost wet himself. Even Nagasumi giggled a couple times. Exploiting Tsutsu's out of battle prowess was a past time to them. Especially when it came in the form of bets.

Unfortunately, the day was just beginning. Several moments after their fit of laughter a knock came to the door. Kagai opened it up, waiting for the messenger there to notice that he had to look down to see him.

"What do you need Messenger-san?" Asked Nagasumi from behind Kagai.

The Messenger coughed and handed a letter to Kagai before he stepped back and bowed.

"The Hollow Commander would like to see you all as soon as possible. She has a very important mission for you. Thank you." As quickly the messenger came, he left. Leaving behind the two confused teens. Along with a suspicious Tsutsu in the next room, leaning against the door in thought.

_·_

Kagai was fixing his clothes from their recent fight, his hands shaking slightly from his nervousness. Tsutsu came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"So... who'd you get pregnant Kagai I'm sure the mission isn't really a mission"

"Shut it!" Kagai snapped. Cleanly uppercutting Tsutsu before walking away. 'I really hate it when he does that, stupid ass.' He thought before Tsutsu jumped back up.

"Well at least now you aren't nervous right?" He asked. His normally wild eyes looking more tame this time around, showing concern for his comrade and friend that no one except the three of them usually see.

The blue eyed hollow ran his hands through his hair, nodding slightly. "Thanks for that Tsu. I... I'm just kind of worried, the Hollow Commander never usually see's those who aren't in high ranks. What do you think she could want with us?" Kagai turned around fully to face him.

Tsutsu rubbed the stubble on his chin before shrugging. "I really have no idea, but we're about to find out. Just pay very good attention, she normally never sends missions unless there's a hidden agenda."

A loud slam alerted them to Nagasumi's agitation to their slow pace and they quickly began walking out the door with her. Kagai tapped her hand to get her attention, she tilted her head in his direction. Usually the best he can usually get when she's thinking.

"Did you get the feeling that the messenger knew something he wasn't telling us?"

He saw Nagasumi nod so he turned his attention back to walking. There had to be a reason for this awkward feeling. What could it be?

Kagai had heard that ever since the Hollow Commander came into power she always had this depressed air about her. Who could ever become strong that way? He had only seen her once, and it wasn't long enough to gauge what she was like.

'I need to stop thinking, this isn't helping. I just can't shake this feeling!' Kagai started to rub his temple, right before he smacked his head into the Hollow Commanders door.

They heard a small "Come in." from inside.

Tsutsu and Nagasumi started to laugh at Kagai's conventional use of his head before composing themselves and walking into the Hollow Commanders presence.

The room was dark and the only light was from the backwards moon. Two figures stood next to the Hollow Commander and motioned them forward. They all obeyed until they were in the middle of the room, waiting to be addressed.

"Ah...It's been awhile since I've seen any of you. How did the fight in the Gillian forest go?" The Hollow Commander asked politely.

Kagai and Nagasumi had surprise etched across their featured, while Tsutsu knew to expect that it wouldn't stay secret for long. "It went well Ousho-Sousui. We apologize if it was out of line for us to do."

She waved her hand and crossed her legs, the shadows still encasing her in mystery.

"It is the law of Hueco Mundo to fight to live. We may have come a long way, but we are still hollows, don't apologize to me." She muttered guiltily. Her hand waving away both of the people standing next to her. As the door closed behind them she sighed deeply. Her questioning gaze still burning through them despite being able to see it.

"So many people who report to me, and I still feel alone. It's a horrible feeling, ne?" Her hand tracing the chair she sat upon lazily.

"It sounds like a horrible feeling, Ousho-Sousui." Kagai answered shyly. His eye trailing to the floor.

The Hollow Commander giggled slightly and they could see the outline of her head shaking. "It was a rhetorical question. But I appreciate the answer nonetheless." She continued to giggle softly as Kagai suddenly found the floor very very interesting. His cheeks turning bright red.

Nagasumi smiled deftly at her friends actions and turned her attention back to the Hollow Commander.

"We heard that you have an important mission for us. Despite our low power levels we will do the mission with the best of our abilities."

Standing up, the Hollow Commander moved from the chair and descended down to them. Her face slowly became visible and she stepped down from the air to stand face to face with them.

"Do you remember my name?" She inquired.

Tsutsu nodded as he spoke up.

"Hai, I remember your name Ousho-Sousui. I don't think it's polite to refer to you as that however." She continued to watch him, ignoring what he just said. Tsutsu sighed and braced himself. "Your name is...Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Oushou-Sousui of Las Noches.

_·_

Author's Notes: In dialogue I will try to use the basic japanese words, but I haven't really figured out how to do it correctly yet without making it sound weird. Hopefully it made sense.

Ousho-Sousui = Hollow Commander

Hai = Yes

Now regarding the Hooker-KUN from the beginning of the chapter. It's actually a play on words concerning Kagai's name. It usually means Assault. But it can also be used to describe a red light district and prostitution.

This chapter was fun to write, but also difficult because I'm still feeling out the story and trying to get into the hang of making chapters a little longer without rambling. Hopefully you like it and leave a review if you feel like it ^_^.

-Dokusatsu Yuiitsumo.


	3. Blue Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters.

_·_

She smiled at him and nodded, turning around to pace away from them in peace.

Kagai looked up at her. 'Maybe I should...'

As soon as he thought it he straightened his shoulders and took a chance. "May I ask why this mission is so important, Neliel?"

The green haired women stiffened for a moment, her eyes glazing over as she thought about it, before turning back to the three listening arrancar.

"This mission is...something very important to me personally." Her gaze softened and she sat on the floor with her legs crossed, gesturing the others to do the same.

"I have been searching for a friend of mine. The only person I remember besides my former fraccion that I ever cared about. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

All three hollow's eyes widened at the name. No one ever picked up a zanpakutou without hearing the name Kurosaki Ichigo being said at least once, along with his incredible part in the war 200 years ago.

Nagasumi leaned forward slightly. "You knew the legendary Kurosaki Ichigo? I thought that all those associated with him died."

Neliel nodded sadly, trying to shake off the tears that always came when she thought about him. "Almost all of them. When he went to fight Aizen I was left behind here, in Hueco Mundo. Back then I wasn't strong enough to open a garganta to follow him, but when I finally was strong enough I jumped right through...all I found was destruction."

They were all shocked to hear this, something that most other high ranking arrancar wouldn't ever do. Tsutsu had learned from many years of research that no one could ever prove what happened at the end of the winter war. No documents, no bodies, no nothing.

Nagasumi who was thinking the same got to the question first. "Do you know what happened at the end of the war? Do we know who won or who lost?"

The Hollow Commander pushed her hand through her hair, taking a moment to calibrate the phrasing she wanted to use.

"When I finally got there, it was all over. I know that somehow Karakura Town was spared, but how that happened with Aizen on the loose and no one to stop him, is beyond me."

Thinking of Aizen made her blood boil and her reiatsu explode from inside of her. 'If I could go back I would have killed you when I had the chance to do so, Aizen' she thought venomously. It was then that she realized the three arrancar in front of her were having trouble under her pressure and she calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry! Are you all alright?" She piped up loudly.

Kagai couldn't help but deadpan at her actions. She almost turned them into pancakes and she apologizes like she stepped on your toes. 'Whats with this woman?' he thought. Besides the sudden outburst he knew that this wouldn't be an easy task, and there were still some unanswered questions.

"Neliel?" He called politely, getting her attention. "Why is it you want to find Kurosaki Ichigo? Or think that he may even be alive still?"

Her reaction was a sad smile as she leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes softly.

"Because I can just feel it. He liked to talk about connections a lot, but until he left on that day I couldn't understand what he meant. I do now though, and I can just feel that he's alive."

Tsutsu leaned against his knee as he spoke up. "Then why send us? There are Captains all around Las Noches that are way stronger then us that could find him. We aren't helpless, but I'm sure that there are better candidates." His question was met with a stare, which then turned into a "huh?"

A vein popped in his forehead, so Nagasumi took over.

"Is there a reason you asked for us specifically, Neliel-san?" She questioned.

Neliel nodded and checked their area with her pesquisa. No one was trying to ease-drop, but she still spoke in whispered tones.

"All the Captains here are power houses. They couldn't find a man if that man happened to be singing behind them like a little girl. What I need is a team that can protect themselves, and get the information they need to find Ichigo. After your little Gillian Forest escapade, I decided it should be you."

They all turned red and faced away in different directions.

She smiled at their antics, but decided to get serious and to the point. They all paid attention when her mood changed.

"I don't know where to even start looking for Ichigo. So I'm going to be sending you on a hunch the first time around. Hopefully we'll get something to go off of." The Hollow Commander stood up and jumped back up to her chair, knowing full well that they'd do the best that they could.

Kagai was about to ask what the hunch was before Neliel beat him to it. "Find the former 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Despite his best attempts to stay away from our more civilized Las Noches, I've felt him on the outskirts several times, but I'm assuming that he'll probably seek you out if you go to the Gillian Forest again."

The blue eyed arrancar's eyebrow twitched violently. "You mean you want us to walk right up to a powerful former Espada and demand information?"

Neliel paused to think for a second as she sat back down in her chair, a great big smile spreading over her face, innocently. "Yeah-huh!"

_·_

Kagai grumbled as they walked away from Las Noches. The thought of the Hollow Commanders cheerful send off into a painful and violent death still fresh in his mind.

"Can't believe this crap, finding people who are gonna kick are ass and all we get is a 'Yeah-Huh!'...THE HELL IS THAT ALL ABOUT!-"

Nagasumi had smacked him over the head with a chunk of quartz that she broke from a tree.

"As hilarious as your Ousho-Sousui impression is, brooding won't help our mission."

Tsutsu nodded as he searched the area for any oddities. "Besides, if what she said was true and he'll be looking for us anyway, then all we have to do is stay alive long enough to get some information. Simple."

Their short friend tried to protest, but gave up seeing as it was hopeless to argue with morons.

He still had some questions however that needed to be answered. Kagai ran his hand through his hair, trying to word his question in a way that didn't make them laugh.

"Guys...I know the basic things about the war with Aizen and his Espada, but I never really got to know the whole thing. Could you...well you know...fill me in a little here?" Kagai scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He knew that as a part the history of Hueco Mundo he should know these sorts of things, but it never occurred to him that he'd be doing something of this caliber.

Tsutsu smirked and blew the hair out of his face, stuffing his hands in his pockets at the same time. "Well I suppose I could. But keep in mind that since none of this was documented, we're just going by word of mouth here." He registered Kagai's nod and started.

"A lot of people believe that Aizen had been able to transform into some new powerful form. With it he was able to seemingly kill all the Captains of the Gotei 13, including their Sou-Taichou."

Tsutsu stopped for a second to piece together the best known facts of that battle, sighing due to their lack of knowledge about one of the most disastrous war's to ever be fought.

"That's where Kurosaki Ichigo came into play. Apparently, he fought Aizen until the very end of his life, before Aizen killed him in cold blood. They say however that once Kurosaki died, his soul kept going, and destroyed Aizen along with himself in the process. Others say that Aizen won on that day, but the power he held made him go mad and he self destructed."

Kagai nodded slightly before butting in. "So he like starting destroying everything that he had accomplished?"

His unshaven friend laughed loudly before putting his eyes back on the sand, keeping his pace slower so that his comrades wouldn't have to fast walk because of shorter legs.

"No Kagai, they think he literally exploded and his energy is what destroyed the evidence of any war having taken place at all." He began laughing again at his comrades face. The surprise on it was priceless. Despite that he started up again, intent on finishing the story.

"Once everything was said and done, the Royal Guard came to re-establish order. In doing so they also installed the system of command that we have here now. Of course you know that Neliel is the Ousho-Sousui of Las Noches, but they also set up a new Gotei 13 that was forbidden from killing those from Las Noches and visa versa. With that the peace treaty between arrancar and shinigami was formed and no one speaks of the war unless they have to. However, no one has been able to prove what really happened on the battlefield that day so it's still a topic of discussion."

Tsutsu smiled at his short friend, happy that he was able to relieve some of his curiosity. He was about to ask if they could run the rest of the way when a fierce pressure crashed down on them all.

A wild cackling resounded through the still desert as the ground cracked under them and they fell through into the Gillian Forest. Nagasumi was kicked into a cluster of quartz tree's as they fell.

"Ya gonna run away this time! I don't like chasing my prey if I don't gotta!"

Tsutsu landed several hundred feet away from the blue haired powerhouse that was Grimmjow. Flicking his eyes over to Nagasumi momentarily before drawing his zanpakutou from his belt.

"We're here to ask you something, former 6th Espada!" Tsutsu yelled as he dashed forward in an attempt to gain his answers while keeping him away from his friends.

_·_

Kagai's vision was dizzy as he stood back up. Their fall from the sands of Hueco Mundo landed them in the middle of the Gillian Forest, he knew that Nagasumi must have been in that cluster of broken quartz, but Tsutsu was already fighting.

The Gillian Forest was always a lot darker than the desert. The only light coming from the unnatural glowing of quartz that helped pave the way for hollows on the hunt.

All the quartz tree's were tall and thick like a regular forest, but only a few pierced the top to get into the desert above. Kagai's attention quickly shot back to his friends as he heard Tsutsu calling out his Resurrección.

'Damnit, so soon and he's already fighting at full strength!'

"Kagai...the hell are you doing?"

The blue eyed arrancar turned around quickly to see Nagasumi up and moving, despite some cuts and a split lip. He smiled at her in relief before drawing his sword along with her.

"Let's kick his ass!" Kagai called as he sonido'd toward the battle.

Nagasumi sighed but smiled anyway. 'Today's going to be long, I can already see it.'

_·_

Tsutsu had jumped into the battle thinking that he was quick enough to outsmart the power house of blue in front of him. But it seemed that Grimmjow wasn't all brawn as he started being pushed back as soon as the fight started.

"Come on is that the best you can do!" Grimmjow taunted. Throwing all of his weight into a punch that almost shattered Tsutsu's blade. His right leg lashing out into the unshaven man's ribs with a crash. Effectively throwing Tsutsu into a thick quartz tree that barely shook as he hit it.

"Fucker's gonna be the death of me." He wheezed as he gripped his ribcage.

"The fuck you lookin at!"

Grimmjows call made his head snap up and quickly spin along the ground to dodge several quick blade slices and a bala. Using the pillar of dust and sand as a cover Tsutsu pointed his blade out in front of him.

"Kantsuu, Sogekihei!" He could feel the pressure rise as his ribs healed themselves and his Resurrección encased around his arms. The dust separated as he shot several bala's from the crossbow mounted on his right arm.

Grimmjows dodged the first 3 but got thrown back by the last one as it hit him between the eyes. He skidded across the ground for a couple meters before stopping. His shoulders shook before he lifted his head up to look at Tsutsu.

"HAAHAHAHAAHA! That was great! I wanna see more damnit!" Grimmjows hand shot forward while Tsutsu made to move. He wasn't quick enough.

"CERO!" The screech echoed louder than the explosion as Tsutsu was lost deeper into the forest while trying to block the attack.

"Tch! Right when it got fun-" His eyes narrowed as he flipped backwards, completely dodging the short kids sweeping attack.

"You know it's no fun when you sneak up like that! Little bastard!" They exchanged a few quick blows before he got thrown off balance by 5 bala to the back, and a deep wound in the center from something sharp. He growled and cut the kid from shoulder to hip before using sonido to appear behind Tsutsu knocking him out cold with a punch to the temple.

"Getting too old for shit like this..."

_·_

Kagai held himself up with the help from his zanpakutou and touched his earpiece like hollow mask.

"Hibiki, Buraindo Ningen!" From behind him he could hear Nagasumi releasing as well.

"Kansei, Geinoujin.." She whispered softly, then nodding to Kagai as they both ran in separate directions.

_·_

Grimmjow yanked the projectile out of his back. Seeing that it was a canine tooth he tossed it off to the side somewhere. His eyes scanned the forest for the other two he knew were waiting, they weren't anything in terms of power. Their abilities however were another story.

The former 6th Espada gave a toothy grin as he heard the kid sneaking up on him again, only to whip around and feel him behind him. Sonidoing away he watched the kids movements. His eyes were now covered by visors, and his ears looked like they had had jewelery hanging from them. He saw the other girl out of the corner of his eye, her half broken mask was now a full Noh mask that held both a sad side and a happy side. Her clothes were loose and flowing, but she wasn't making a move.

Kagai charged him and whipped his leg out to kick Grimmjow in the stomach. He moved to block the kick but the kids course changed as soon as he tried and ended up with several powerful hits to both the chest and neck.

'What the hell is up with this guy, there's no way he's that fast. Fuck it.' Grimmjow bit into his hand and let the blood trail. Grabbing his wrist he shot behind him. "Gran Rey Cero!"

The explosion was blocked out by Kagai's selective hearing and he listened for Grimmjow. Once he was close enough he began bating him. Nagasumi trailing behind Kagai in the dust with her reiatsu hidden completely, occasionally tapping her hand to the ground.

'Idiot, you can't muffle the sound of your own body with me as your opponent. I can hear every little change your body makes, even to the rushing of your blood when your tense.' Kagai thought as he continued to lead Grimmjow the way he wanted.

"I'm tired of your bullshit! Kishire! Pantera!" They all felt the pressure, but it quickly died off as the Resurrección failed.

"Nagasumi!" Called Kagai as he jumped away from Grimmjow.

"Kureimoru Hirogari!" Nagasumi began pumping all of her power into the points on the floor which spread instantly, trapping Grimmjow in a bubble of pure energy, then imploding.

The shock wave pushed them all back as it took it's time to die out. Nagasumi fell to her knee's gasping, all of her energy poured into that attack. Tsutsu got up as well, his half real half fake knock out wearing off as he aimed both of his arm crossbows near the epicenter of the implosion, waiting for the dust to clear.

_·_

Grimmjow fell onto all fours as he coughed up blood. His limbs all missing major chunks of muscle and bone, and his hollow hole opened wide enough that it almost covered his whole stomach. His blood sputtered out of his wounds for a few moments before his reiatsu stopped the flow.

'Why couldn't I go into my Resurrección goddamnit?' He questioned himself before turning his gaze to his three opponents.

"Who the hell are you...and what have you done to me?" Grimmjow bit out.

Tsutsu pointed to a new canine that was growing in his mouth.

"My right arm crossbow is specifically for rapid cero's and bala's. My left however, is for my canines. They have the ability to stop an arrancar or shinigami from releasing one time. I only have 6 canines, but they also grow back after awhile. One surprise was all we needed."

Grimmjow shook his head and spat onto the ground as he pushed himself up.

"I guess the second loss is always easier then the first. The fuck do ya wanna know?"

_·_

Authors Note: How was it? I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter because of I got to finally show off their unique powers. Anyway, leave a review and tell me how I could improve, or just give me coolness points.

Kantsuu, Sogekihei = Pierce, Sniper

Hibiki, Buraindo Ningen = Echo, Blind Man

Kansei, Geinoujin = Trap, Performer

Kishire, Pantera = Grind, Panther

Kureimoru Hirogari = Claymore Spread


End file.
